Issue 38: Musa's Enterprise
Musa's Enterprise is the thirty-eighth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis Musa is given ownership of a pavilion by Sifelius and uses it to open up a music studio. Plot Musa is rushing to get ready for an important meeting, but she just cannot seem to find the right look. The rest of the Winx offer to help her out, with Stella mostly handling everything. Soon enough, the girls are able to get Musa ready without any other worries. As Musa marvels at the Winx's makeover, she looks up at the clock and realizes that the bus will be leaving in ten minutes. She makes sure that she has everything in her purse as she runs to catch the bus, but before she leaves Alfea, Musa makes sure to say goodbye to the rest of the Winx. Luckily, Musa is able to catch the bus and she gets off as soon as she sees Riven waiting for her at the stop. Riven compliments Musa as they head for their destination. He then asks Musa if she really wants to go through with what she is about to do, which starts to worry her, as she thinks Riven may want to back out. Riven wants to see this through with her but he is worried that this may be too much work for her. As the two of them get closer and closer to Sifelius' villa, Musa assures Riven that she will not know how much work this will be if she does not at least try. When they reach the gates, Musa pulls the lever that rings the doorbell and opens the gates, letting herself and Riven inside. Soon enough, the two of them are met by Sifelius. Musa introduces Riven to him as he invites them inside. Musa asks Sifelius if they are still allowed to use the pavilion in his garden as a place to practice their music, to which Sifelius confirms as he had not changed his mind since then. Now that he has been conducting concerts regularly again, Sifelius finds it to be rather lonely having to return to an empty house. He claims that having Musa's company around would do him some good and Musa assures Sifelius that she would be happy to turn the pavilion into a regular hangout spot for most people. She fantasizes over the possibilities of small bands coming to practice music, performing small concerts or even letting non-musicians inside to enjoy the music being played and practiced. Sifelius confesses that he still has some concerns, even if he is entrusting the pavilion to Musa, and he asks her some hypothetical questions, such as what would happen if someone were to be injured while in the pavilion or what she would do if someone stole in instrument. Musa claims that she will actively put a stop to any obnoxious behavior that goes on and she will use the most secure lock possible in order to keep thieves out when the pavilion is closed. Musa then realizes that Sifelius is looking for someone to be responsible for the pavilion itself and she volunteers. Sifelius agrees to let Musa run the pavilion, however, he will not be able to cover all of the expenses and he expects Musa to come up with a way to cover that issue. Musa agrees to write down a contract, where she confesses that she never thought of all the issues brought up, however, she is still very committed towards managing the pavilion. Riven then tells Musa that he will be by her side and will help her out in any way he can, to which Sifelius praises the two of them and wishes them luck on their way out. As they leave, Riven asks Musa if she is scared that she has taken on too much responsibility. Musa claims that she is not scared of that but she is worried about how she will manage to balance out her studies with managing the pavilion. Riven comments on how reasonable Sifelius seems as a person and tells Musa that she could always change her mind if it becomes too much to handle, but Musa feels as if she cannot quit at the first sign of trouble. She then asks Riven if he really will stick with her on this, to which Riven confirms that he promised her and asks Musa if he looks like a guy who does not keep his promises. Musa clarifies that she is afraid because of his usual behavior: how he is so skeptical with others and is quick to fighting. She then tells him that sometimes even she has a hard time understanding him, to which Riven explains that he has had bad experiences in the past that are the cause of his often brash behavior. Musa asks him why he thinks it will be different this time around, to which Riven reveals that he actually likes Sifelius as a person and he could tell that he is a good man by how he speaks to Musa almost like a father figure. He then adds that he likes being with Musa, but then changes the subject by suggesting they go for ice cream. After hearing all of these good things coming from Riven, Musa gladly accepts his invitation. Later that afternoon, Musa arrives back at her dorm, where the Winx greet her and ask her how the meeting went. She tells them that they came to an agreement that she will handle preparing a contract between her and Sifelius. Bloom congratulates Musa on having a concert hall all to herself until Stella asks why Musa would need her own concert hall if she could just practice in her room. Musa claims that while she can play her flute in her room, she cannot do it whenever Stella is studying or when Tecna is trying to sleep. She then explains that she would want the pavilion to be open to other aspiring musicians in Magix as there are not any other open practice halls out there, and then she comes up with the idea to earn extra money with the pavilion by renting it out. Stella is caught off-guard by the idea, to which Flora tells her that Brandon and the boys can practice performing with their own band there. Stella claims that that is exactly the problem because other girls would be going crazy over him, and she frantically starts to claim Brandon as hers and only hers, even if he ends up becoming a famous rock star. Bloom reassures Stella that there is nothing to worry about until Musa reveals that she wants to use the pavilion as a way to spend more time with the boys, which raises Stella's spirits. She then remembers that Musa went to Sifelius' villa with Riven and asks how everything went with him. Musa reveals that Riven is actually a sweet and caring guy when a person is on his good side, and that they spent the whole afternoon together. She then thanks Stella for the advice she gave, which causes Stella to start thinking highly of herself as usual. Musa explains that Riven will help her work on the practice hall until she realizes what time it is and that she needs to work on writing the contract before the day is over. She rushes into her room as the rest of the Winx follow and the girls help Musa come up with various rules, such as the allocation of expenses and the time-frame in which she will be renting out the pavilion. Many hours later, Musa has finally finished writing down the contract. Since it is so late into the night, the girls decide to head to bed as Musa thanks all of them for helping her write the contract. The next day, Musa and Riven return to Sifelius' villa, where he looks over the contract and agrees to sign it. Musa signs her name as well, thereby confirming the contract, and Sifelius hands her the keys to the pavilion. Musa rushes outside as she excitedly drags Riven, who is struggling to keep up with her energy. Just behind the villa, inside the park, the two of them find the pavilion, where Musa is completely ecstatic. She excitedly runs towards the pavilion in order to see the inside, with Riven trailing behind. Unlike the outside, the inside of the pavilion is a total mess, however, this does nothing to faze Musa, as she is still excited at the thought of transforming the mess into a marvelous music hall she and others can practice music together in. Riven asks if she is sure that she does not want to use magic to clean the mess, to which Musa claims that magic will not work well and the effects will only be temporary. She then tells Riven that all of their friends will be helping them clean up, so there will not be too much to worry about. Meanwhile, at Cloud Tower, a few witches are talking about Musa's Enterprise. One of the witches suggests that they check it out until another witch refuses, claiming that she does not associate with fairies. The first witch, on the other hand, claims that she only associates with fairies because they always manage to get the best boys and that it is thanks to arrogant snobs like the second witch that keep driving cute boys away. The Trix catch wind of this new info, as well as overhear the witches bickering, as Stormy claims that intelligence is being wasted at Cloud Tower. Icy asks if either of them know what Musa is up to specifically, to which Darcy confirms the rumors about her enterprise to be true. Stormy suspects that the rest of the Winx and the Specialists will also be helping her out and then openly expresses her jealousy. Later, the Winx and the Specialists have managed to clean up the inside of the pavilion. Musa looks back on all that was spent and reveals that she spent all of her life savings on equipment such as paint and wires. Bloom assures her that the best part has yet to come until Timmy asks if it is alright to plug the instruments in order to test them. Musa gives Timmy the okay and he goes onto the stage to tell the rest of the boys. Once they have plugged everything in and are ready to play, Bloom stops them, claiming that they forgot one more thing: to sign the rules and regulations and pay their fair share of rent. Musa claims that they do not have to since they are all friends but Bloom insists that they need to comply with the rules because they are all friends. Musa explains the rules and regulations to the Specialists, to which they all sign the agreement as they all think that they are reasonable rules to have. Timmy then asks how much it would cost since they want to rent out the pavilion for an hour, but Musa insists that they do not have to pay since they already helped her clean it out. Tecna, however, tells Musa that they still need to pay and there should be no exceptions. Timmy agrees, telling Musa that they helped her out because they wanted to, not because they wanted to get out of paying, and Musa begins to understand. She tells them that it will cost 10 credits to rent out the pavilion for an hour and everyone else pays their 10 credits. With all of that settled, the boys get on stage and start practicing. As Tecna and Flora cheer the boys on, Stella conjures up a few disco balls to go with the glass ceiling in order to give the boys proper performance lighting. Soon enough, the boys performance begins to attract many young people that have been walking by or were actually on their way there after hearing the rumors. A few band leaders approach Musa, asking if they will also be able to use the pavilion as a place to practice, to which Musa confirms and tells them that they will have to set up reservations. One of the band leaders settles on Thursday afternoon and Musa tells them the price per hour they will need to pay, directing them to sign the rules and regulations. Several days pass and the Winx are sitting through another one of Professor DuFour's classes. Stella complains that she cannot understand the notes on the board and asks Musa if she could copy her notes after class. However, Musa is not taking down notes, but is trying to figure out the amount of her income and expenses on the pavilion and realizes that she is still short on money. Bloom suggests that she advertise the pavilion, and Musa gets the idea to hold a competition; a battle of the bands sort of competition. After class, Bloom and Flora are hanging up posters for the bands competition inside the White Horse cafe. They finish hanging up all of the posters they have and Bloom notifies Madame Greta that they have finished. Greta compliments the girls on a job well done and lets Bloom know that she will contribute 10 coupons for pizza and drinks at the cafe that are valid for six months. Bloom and Flora thank Greta on their way out, where they meet Musa, who has finished hanging posters all around the lake. Soon enough, Riven comes by on his hoverbike as Musa explains to Bloom and Flora that he has important news to tell her. Riven parks his hoverbike and hastily tries to tell Musa that he just finished talking with the manager of the nightclub in the center of Magix City. He reveals that the manager is contributing to the first place prize and that whichever band wins first place will be invited to perform at the nightclub during prime time. The girls are ecstatic at the news as Musa jumps into Riven's arms, asking how he was able to find such an incredible sponsor. Riven, claiming that he is not one to brag, tells the girls that the nightclub's DJ owed him money and Riven basically forced him to have him introduced to his boss. Later, the contest starts becoming the talk of the town, as many aspiring musicians start entering. The Trix catch a glimpse of the poster and actually find Musa's business skills to be impressive. Icy starts to fawn over the idea of being able to perform during prime time at the most popular nightclub in Magix, until Stormy tells her that she does not even know how to play a bell on an alarm clock. Just as Icy is about to insult Stormy, the three of them are approached by a guy who introduces himself as Holly Dark. He tells them that he and his band have just entered the contest and are looking for girls to dance to their music at their performance; basically being their showgirls. Icy takes Holly on his offer and asks him when they will start practicing. At the pavilion, Musa announces that the band whose number is six will be able to perform now, which turns out to be Holly Dark's band, along with the Trix. Before they enter, Musa tells them that they must sign the rules and regulations first, but Icy refuses to as she finds it to be idiotic. Musa then claims that if they do not respect the rules then they will not be allowed into the pavilion, which makes Holly impatient so he just signs the form and tells Icy to get a move on. The Trix then sign the form as Musa sarcastically wishes them luck. As Holly and his band set up, he tells the Trix to position themselves at the edges of the stage, near the amps. Icy, however, wants to dance at center stage since they will just be ignored if they dance at the sides, but Holly insists that they stay at the edges since the band has to be the center of attention. The Trix end up dancing at the edges of the stage until Holly claims that they are not dancing to the beat of his band's music. Icy claims that Holly and his band are just playing too much like amateurs and Holly accuses them of being useless showgirls. Three girls that were watching the performance then volunteer to be Holly's new showgirls as Holly kicks the Trix to the curb. The Trix storm of stage as Stormy asks if they will do anything to make Holly pay for humiliating them. Icy reminds them of the spell they had recently learned and so the Trix use a dark spell on one of the amps. As Holly and his band play, green, pink and orange ooze begins to flow out of the amps, forming into monsters made out of ooze. As the ooze monsters begin attacking the crowd, the Trix run off, cackling at the destruction. Outside, Musa and Bloom notice the crowd panicking as they scramble to get outside with the ooze monsters, referred to as ectoplasmic demons by Bloom, flying after them. One of the ectoplasmic demons grabs a bystander, which causes the Winx to go into their Enchantix forms in order to rescue him. The Winx attack the orange ectoplasmic demon and rescue the bystander. They then attack the two remaining demons with a Convergence spell, saving everyone else. As Musa and Bloom ask if one of the bystanders is okay, an ambulance arrives with a few police cars behind it. In the bushes, the Trix become more annoyed at the Winx saving everyone, as the demons' attack was amusing to them. After the police have finished investigating the scene, one of the officers tells Musa that it was lucky no one got hurt and asks her if she has any idea on how it all happened. Musa does not know because she was busy working outside of the pavilion, having people register for the bands competition in an orderly manner. Bloom claims that she may know who had a hand in the chaos from earlier and the officer asks if there is any rules and regulations form around. Musa brings the officer the forms, which everyone signed, and he calls out Holly Dark's group, along with the Trix, who signed up with them. Icy claims that they are innocent but since the chaos started while Holly Dark and his band were performing, they all have to clean up the mess. The officer then warns them that he will be back within an hour to see if they actually have been cleaning, otherwise they will face serious consequences. Some time later, the Winx and Specialists are working outside of the pavilion as Bloom tells Musa that she cannot even be mad at the Trix since, thanks to the monsters they conjured up, Musa's Enterprise is quickly gaining publicity. Musa admits to this, even commenting on how more and more people have been coming in droves to make reservations. She claims that while she would not have had time to clean up the pavilion herself, she is glad that she was able to get a few helping hands to take care of it in her place, showing the group to the Trix angrily cleaning up the mess they had caused. Spells Used *Power of the Dragon - Used by the Winx via Enchantix Convergence to defeat the two remaining ectoplasmic demons. Screenshot_294.png|By the power of the Draaaagon! (Convergence) Mistakes *Musa's hairbands have a tendency to switch between orange, red and pink. *On page 6, when Musa rings the doorbell, one of Riven's arms is longer than the other. *On page 40, as the Winx attack one of the ectoplasmic demons, some of their Enchantix forms hold some minor errors. **Musa's Enchantix outfit is more of a purple color rather than being mostly red, her hair retains its dark blue color instead of becoming more of a purplish blue, and the borders of her wings are purple instead of yellow. **Stella's Enchantix wings are missing their orange borders and she is missing her gloves. **Flora's Enchantix wings have their borders colored in as purple instead of their usual pink color. **Tecna's top is more of a blue color instead of being purple. Debuts *Holly Dark Characters *The Winx **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Aisha **Musa *The Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Helia **Timmy *Enemies **The Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Alfea Staff **DuFour *Humans **Sifelius **Holly Dark *White Horse Staff **Greta Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 Comics (Winx Club)